Trauerlied eines Teddybären
Ich liebe dich. Wie ein Schwamm sauge ich diesen Klang in mich auf. Deine zuckersüßen Worte zu erwidern, ist mir leider nicht möglich. Aber dir macht das nichts aus. Du liebst mich, ohne auch nur das Geringste von mir zurückzuverlangen. Deine strahlenden Augen sehen, was vor anderen verborgen bleibt. Engelsblau leuchten sie sowohl an den hellsten Tagen, wie auch in den dunkelsten Nächten. Selbst das Glitzern in deinen Augen, wenn du weinst, ist wunderschön. So schön, dass es mir einen Stich versetzt und innerlich fast zerreißt. Mit größter Mühe will ich dich trösten. Du siehst mich an und ich halte es in meinem Herzen nicht aus. Wir umarmen uns. Dein lockiges Haar umschmeichelt mich, während du meinen Körper fest an den deinen drückst und sanft liebkost. Dein kindliches Lächeln, unberührt von allem Bösen dieser Welt, erwärmt sogar das kälteste Herz. Ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher, als deine Berührungen zu spüren, doch es bleibt mir versagt. Doch ich muss es auch nicht, denn wir kennen uns seit unserer Geburt. Ich lebe seit ich deine Liebe erfahren durfte. Du verstehst mich und ich verstehe dich. Du sagst mir alles und wenn du schläfst, wache ich an deiner Seite. So unschuldig und nichts ahnend welcher Schrecken dich bedroht, entfliehst du in wundervolle Welten. ... Sie erscheinen so gut wie jede Nacht. Schrecklich zerfetzt wirkende Gestalten, welche aus Alpträumen gemacht sein könnten, stören die selige Ruhe. Äußerlich verschieden, zeigen sie doch das gleich schändliche Verlangen, dir schaden zu wollen. Würdest du aus dem Schlaf erwachen, ihr abscheuliches Aussehen genüge, dich zu erschrecken, dass dir das Blut in den Adern gefriert und das Herz stockt. So nehme ich die Bürde auf mich und stelle mich ihnen allein. In der Dunkelheit lauernd, auf ihre Zeit wartend, kommen diese Wesen. Einige besitzen Fell, andere wiederum Schuppen und manche wirken, als hätte man ihr Skelett direkt mit einer Kruste aus Dreck, Plaste und anderem Abfall überzogen. In ihren platt gedrückten Mäulern, oder langgezogenen Schnauzen blitzen scharfe Zähne auf, die einerseits glatt wie Dolche, andererseits gezahnt wie die Kette einer stumpfen Motorsäge sein können. Jedes Ungetüm für sich wetzt seine sichelförmigen Krallen, greift nach dir und durchschneidet dabei förmlich die stickige Luft, denn eins haben sie gemeinsam: Den Gestank. Dieser unaussprechlich grauenhaft beißende Gestank der Bestien. Er klebt dickflüssig an ihnen. Ein fauliger Geruch, als wären sie aus dem verwesenden Nichts einer Müllkippe geboren, um ihren Werdegang durch die Kanalisation zu gehen. Ohne Verstand ihrer Aufgabe folgend, deren Sinn mir einfach nicht einleuchten will. Flammen. Eine letzte Zutat um der atemraubenden Note ihren letzten Schliff zu geben. Verkohlt. Vom Brand lebendig zerfressen. Dieses markante Zeichen haben sie in ihrem Auftreten gemein. Ein Geruch, der nur aus den tiefsten Alpträumen der Höllenbewohner resultieren kann. Doch du musst dich nicht fürchten. Nicht du, die ich so sehr liebe. Ich bin an deiner Seite. Du scheinst einen kleinen Teil der Gefahr zu erahnen und schenkst mir dein Vertrauen, sodass ich mich jede Nacht gestärkt für den geliebten Menschen einsetzten kann. Solange bis der Morgen wieder graut und der Schrecken vorüber zieht. So vergeht die Zeit. Ich sehe dich wachsen, während ich mich nicht verändere. Natürlich findest du das nicht schlimm. Du verrätst mir deine Geheimnisse, die du sonst Niemanden anvertrauen kannst. Ich gebe dir Halt und Beständigkeit, nicht zu vergessen, Schutz und Sicherheit. Ich werde dich immer beschützen. Du wirst immer älter, dein Freundeskreis wächst. Es freut mich, dass du so glücklich bist und wir uns mit immer mehr Freunden treffen. Wenn wir alle gemeinsam wach bleiben und miteinander spielen, dann trauen sich die Kreaturen nicht aus ihren Verstecken und ich muss sie nicht ertragen. Du bist so aufmerksam und stolz auf mich. Ich trage auch langsam Spuren der Zeit. Und meine Wunden. Ich verstehe nicht ganz. Du kümmerst dich nicht sofort um sie, so wie früher. Machst du das, um mich stärker zu machen? Oder liegt es jetzt an dem Anderen? Du bist nachts nicht mehr alleine und die Monster greifen nicht mehr an. Auch darf ich nicht mehr bei dir schlafen und stehe nur noch in der Ecke. Du brauchst mich nicht mehr. Heißt das wirklich, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst? Hast du denn in deinem Herzen keinen Platz mehr für mich? Alles was ich je getan habe - alles - war nur für dich und jetzt ignorierst du mich? Warum? Ich liebe dich doch. Bitte lass mir noch eine Chance. Ich kann dir beweisen, wie glücklich wir zusammen sein können. Warum? Warum hast du das getan? Ich liege hier hilflos, allein, verletzt und frage mich, wie mir der wunderbarste Mensch nur so etwas antun konnte. Wegwerfen. Mich. Auf den Müll. In dieser dunklen Tonne höre ich nach Tagen der Einsamkeit das unaufhörliche Piepen des Müllwagens auf mich zu kommen. Welch ein Narr war ich doch gewesen, zu glauben, ich dürfte auf meine Rettung hoffen. Eine Hand, die mich aus diesem Grauen befreit. Wie sehr habe ich mir das gewünscht und wurde so bitter enttäuscht. Ein Ruckeln. Der stinkende Abgrund rückt näher und mit ihm meine Verzweiflung. Eine kurze Zeit habe ich das Gefühl zu fliegen. Jedoch ist das nur eine erbarmungslose Täuschung meiner Gefühle, von denen am grausamsten die Hoffnung ist. Diese hinterhältige Irreführung sorgt nur für einen noch heftigeren Aufprall und ich werde unter einem Berg von Essensresten, Verpackungen und Schund begraben, der mir den Atem nimmt und mich immer mehr zerquetscht. Die gesammelten Erzeugnisse menschlicher Gedankenlosigkeit umringen mich. Langsam bahnt sich zähflüssig der Saft dieser Abfälle seinen Weg zu mir. Es klebt in meinem Fell. Würde ich es anfassen können, spürte ich wahrscheinlich einen klebrigen Ball aus Filz. Doch ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich muss ertragen, wie das stinkende Gebräu an einzelnen Härchen herunterläuft und sich kalt auf meiner Haut absetzt. Es überzieht mich nicht wie ein Film, sondern lässt einige Stellen frei. Als wäre ein Bewusstsein in ihm vorhanden und es wüsste, wie es mich am Besten quälen kann. Die freien Stellen kratzen an scharfkantigen Scherben und kaltem Metall entlang. Es ritzt mich auf und vermittelt das Gefühl, dass sich eine tote eisige Hand immer tiefer in mich hineinbohrt und nach meinem Herzen greift, um es ein für alle Mal zu zerdrücken. Aber nein. Kein Ende dieser Qual ist in Sicht, weder Erlösung noch Rettung, nur immer weiter dieser ständige, schonungslose Druck. Ich kann die Zeit nicht einschätzen, aber nach Ewigkeiten der Folter erfolgt ein heftiger Stoß und ich werde aus der grausigen Dunkelheit gerissen. Das blendende Tageslicht flutet einen Platz, der voll mit Müll, Unrat und ungeliebten Dingen wie mir gestopft ist. Abfall über Abfall türmt sich zu Bergen auf. In weiter Ferne kann ich Leidensgenossen zwischen dem Dreck der Gesellschaft erahnen. Keinen Moment der Ruhe gönnt man mir, da werde ich schon von einen riesigen Kran gefasst und lande auf einer Rutsche des Todes. Ein Höllenschlund öffnet sich vor mir und die ersten Dinge werden von ihm geschluckt. Meine Vernichtung rückt immer näher. Die Schatten um mich herum werden immer länger und tanzen schauderhaft. Die Hitze schlägt wie stechende Peitschen nach mir. Doch in mir ist nichts als Kälte. Ein kalter Schmerz, der mich in den Abgrund, in die Flammen der Hölle begleitet. Der Schmerz der Vergessenen. Warum? Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Kann meine Qual kein Ende finden? Die Flammen züngeln an mir hoch und meine letzten Gedanken kleben an der Erinnerung an deine Liebe, den Verrat und dem zerrenden Schmerz. Ich kann nicht loslassen. Dann beginnen die tanzenden Schatten mich zu schlagen. Sie packen mich und ich lasse es zu. Ich will nicht so enden. Ich will zu dir. Sie dringen in mich hinein. Ich fühle eine neue Stärke. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben erhebe ich mich, strecke meine Glieder, recke den Kopf und staune über meine neue Freiheit. Die Flammen können mir nichts mehr anhaben. Die Kraft lässt mich dem Feuer entkommen und bricht nach außen. Während meine Krallen sich in den Untergrund graben, berstet einiger Abfall unter meinem Gewicht. Die Geräusche und das Gefühl gefallen mir. Ich stoße weitere Dinge in die Flammen und genieße das Feuerwerk, das sie anrichten. Einige Zeit verbringe ich so vor dem Höllenschlot. Mein Körper ist zerrissen und hat seine vollständige Größe erreicht. Einige Teile hängen noch an mir herunter auch angekokelte Fetzen. Meine Zähne bilden ein schauriges Lächeln. Nicht einmal eine Mutter könnte diese Fratze lieben. Und alles nur für dich. Ich habe eine Aufgabe und klettere im Schatten der Finsternis versteckt den restlichen Weg hoch. Mit nur einem Ziel. Ich werde dich finden. Ich bewege mich lautlos, versteckt vor den Augen der Menschen, durch die Schatten der Umgebung umher. Das Sonnenlicht berührt kein einziges Mal meine Oberfläche, keine Wärme durchzieht mein neues Ich. Für die Leute bin ich nur eine schemenhafte Bewegung in ihren Augenwinkeln. Niemand nimmt wahr, wie ich in ihre Häuser eindringe. Ich stehle mich herein und versuche so vorsichtig wie möglich zu sein. Wenn ich den Flur entlangschleiche, gräme ich mich, wenn eine Diele unter mir knarrt. Unbemerkt schleiche ich mich zu ihren Betten. Verstecke mich im Schatten. Warte geduldig. Dann löschen sie töricht alle Lichter, legen sich schlafen und ich erwache. In meiner ganzen Abscheulichkeit baue ich mich auf. Beäuge diese schutzlosen Gestalten auf der Suche nach dir. Meine Erinnerung schwindet, mein Verstand wirkt immer vernebelter. Bist das du? Ist das dein Kind? Dieses neue Wesen voller unschuldiger Liebe, ein absurder Versuch sich mir in den Weg zu stellen. Soll es mich ersetzen? Es wird dir nie gelingen. Ich werde dich finden. Nur dich will ich. Von allen anderen lasse ich ab, auch wenn sie später durch ihr herzloses Handeln andere verletzen und ihre eigenen Dämonen erschaffen, ist mir das egal. Mein Verstand kann nur einen lausigen Gedanken festhalten. Ich werde dich finden. Ich könnte meinen Durst auch anders stillen; meine Zähne und Krallen an so vielen blutig wetzen. Fühle dich geehrt, dass mein kalter Zorn, all der Schmerz nur dir gebührt. Ich werde dich nicht durch meine Ignoranz töten. Ich bin besser als du. Du könntest etwas von mir lernen. Ich male mir schon aus, wie ich unser Zusammentreffen gestalte. Ein dunkles Zimmer, nur du und ich und die mir von den dämonenhaften Mächten übergebenen Mittel, um meine Wünsche in die Tat umzusetzen. Ich werde dich finden. Denn ich liebe dich. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen